


Venom v. Sleep Deprivation

by eldritchblaest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Venom has No Gender, once again :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: In which Venom discovers that Eddie is a stubborn bastard 90% of the time, and an actual Pain In The Ass for the remaining 10%.





	Venom v. Sleep Deprivation

" **Why is Eddie awake?** "

Eddie sighs, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his computer screen- it's two in the morning and he has a big case the next day, but if he can _just finish this article_ -

" **Eddie, don't ignore us.** "

In his chest, Eddie can feel Venom stirring- their equivalent of stretching after a long nap. HE huffs in annoyance, hoping Venom will get the point, but-

" **Stop narrating, Eddie. It's sleepy time.** "

Suddenly, it hits him- the time, the bags under his eyes, his warm bed- as if Venom is doing something to amplify his body's need.

" **We are. Eddie is tired. Eddie needs sleep.** "

Finally, with great reluctance (though, not as much as usual), he concedes, shutting his computer and dragging himself towards the bed, as if on a puppeteers strings.

Which, he realizes is exactly what's happening- Venom has taken over his exhausted body, pulling him towards the bed and throwing him (or rather, them) upon it.

"G'night, Venom," he mumbles, sending a weak mental pulse of love and warmth.

" **Good night, Eddie,** " the symbiote whispers back, their usual booming presence all but gone; Eddie feels a light flutter against his mind, Venom's own version of a kiss, before the alien curls up tight in his chest, right below his beating heart.

The best seat in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I wrote another one!!!
> 
> Once again, Venom is referring to themselves in the plural (I'll most likely make a piece addressing their gender, but who knows?)
> 
> Apologies for any errors, I'm posting this during class.


End file.
